


【托希/梦希】幸运儿

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: M/M, Multi, 怀孕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 托希《黑曼巴》 的后续，有剧情的肉文好不容易走出那次公开直播调教的阴影的希卡利再次遇到托雷基亚，又一次被侮辱后，最后被搭档梦比优斯所拯♂救。治愈系黄文
Relationships: Ultraman Mebius/Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman Hikari, 托希, 托雷基亚/希卡利, 梦希, 梦比优斯/希卡利
Kudos: 5





	【托希/梦希】幸运儿

依然是从昏迷中醒来，只是这次入眼见到的是白色的天花板。看上去像是银十字。噩梦结束了？还是托雷基亚又想出来新花样了？依稀记得他说要把自己送给别人……

希卡利恢复知觉后，发现自己的手好像正被谁握着，吓得他连忙收回来。

“希卡利你醒了？！”一旁的梦比优斯因着他的动作醒了，疲惫的脸上露出喜悦来。

“嗯……”

搭档的声音与现下这幅场景让希卡利意识到自己是被同伴救了，略微放宽心。可是……

梦比优斯故作自然地搓搓双手，在希卡利抽回手的那一刻，他又感到了希卡利作为剑死去时，那只蓝色的手从他的双手中滑落的绝望感。本以为希卡利复活后再也不会有这样的事发生，结果方才他依然没能握紧他的手。梦比优斯埋怨自己，怎么就睡着了呢？

大家讨论之后得出了这样的结论：就假装什么事都没发生过吧，不然对希卡利是二次伤害，等找到行踪不定的托雷基亚再算账。商议时连泰罗都沉默不语没为旧友说话。于是，在光之国科技局的介入下，宇宙网络上那些充满恶意的污言秽语一下子全没了，只是还有许多暗网上的东西暂时还不好处理，想要全都删掉还得让当事人这个技术元老亲自出马。

希卡利别过头去，他现在连梦比优斯都不敢看。最狼狈不堪的一面被完全公开，无论是同伴是敌人还是不相干的路人，都看见了，脑子还没完全清醒过来的他尚未想好自己要如何自处。照托雷基亚的说法，格里姆德是随机选择对象投放直播的，但弹幕里明显有光之国的人，而且还不少，其中甚至有自己最亲近的同伴们。

梦比优斯也看见了吗？

猩红的眼和“滋滋”的舌信子，那股被毒蛇盯上的恐慌又袭来。托雷基亚此人平生最好掐头去尾，断章取义。他与托雷基亚争论时，不直播，偏偏在他决定虚以委蛇寻找出路的时候将直播画面投放到各处，让所有人都看到他是怎么样被狠了欺负也依然讨好对方的。托雷基亚憎恨他堕入黑暗后又重回光明，干脆强硬地把他拉进黑暗后向全宇宙展示他的放荡，好让他自己也无颜呆在光之国。杀人诛心。

“反抗也没用，不是吗？”也许当时不该为了离开而这样故意讨好托雷基亚。希卡利这么想着，被清理干净的生殖腔隐隐升起异样又狡猾的快感，好像那些嗡嗡作响的玩具还在他的体内，不断提醒着他，托雷基亚是如何在他身上写下一个又一个正字的。他反抗了，也挣扎了，根本没用，换来的只有越来越过分和变态的折磨手段。

同伴们不会抛下自己的，无论他多么不堪，希卡利非常清楚这一点。他只是还没想好该如何面对他们，以及如何接受这样的自己。梦比优斯酝酿了几句安慰的话，又思虑起大家决定要一起忘掉这件事，于是便没能开口。墙上时钟滴答滴答的声音加深了这无言且尴尬的气氛。

许久之后，希卡利听到了梦比优斯的声音。“希卡利，我们回家吧！”听着那一如既往轻快活泼充满元气的声音，他终于鼓起勇气转过头看向他。梦比优斯的脸上没有担忧没有同情，是梦比优斯风格的表情——扬起嘴角的微笑，眼里全是信任与依赖，他们一直是肩并肩作战的最佳搭档。没有安慰，这就是对遭受过难以启齿的折辱的希卡利最好的安慰了。他说：“好。”

日子总得继续过下去。希卡利出门前会照镜子。他看向镜子里的自己，同时摸着腹部处的银色线条。那些因为药物而生出的诡异黑色花纹已经全部消失，看上去一切正常，只是心里的伤痕需要更长的时间愈合。

“好啦好啦，完全OK！我们一起出发吧！”梦比优斯见他的眼神越来越不对劲，连忙从后面推他出了门。

希卡利休息的这一个月一直闷在家里的卧室，梦比优斯赖着不走，说就是想和希卡利呆在一起。而他总是难以招架梦比优斯这样直白的表达，和从前一样答应了。他卧室有大号的双人床，因为从地球回来两个人熟悉了之后，梦比优斯就时不时来找他一直待到很晚，几乎每次都要过夜。他家只有一个卧室，其余的房间要么是私人实验室，要么是书房，要么是杂物间。他干脆就牺牲些个人空间，换了张大点儿的床，总不能让梦比优斯每次来都睡沙发。

昨晚，希卡利梦到了托雷基亚。梦见对方狞笑着把他按在墙上，一边说“这不是我一个人的错，你也是有罪的”，一边狠狠地操干他，他不停地大叫着呻吟着，抠墙的手指都要挠破了，而他的伙伴们只是在旁边围成一圈冷漠地旁观，面无表情的梦比优斯也在其中，甚至嘴角挂着冷笑。他被这样的噩梦吓醒了，猛地亮起眼灯，入眼是身旁梦比优斯乖巧的睡颜，对方就像能察觉到他的注视似的翻了个身，但没有别的动作，似乎还在睡梦中。

“梦比优斯？”他轻轻叫着他，没有得到回应，显然梦比优斯睡得很沉。希卡利觉得是自己经过那事之后精神太过紧张，就没多想，松了口气的同时又发现了一个悲哀的事实——他的生殖腔打开了。难以言喻的瘙痒自下身传入他的脑袋，忍不住去怀念被性器贯穿的快感。他背过身去，一手抓着自己的胸膛，一手向下摸去，两指并拢插进了那个肉穴里，“叽咕叽咕”的水声开始在安静的卧室里回响。希卡利吐出一声满意的呻吟后马上咬住了被子的一角，生怕吵醒一旁的梦比优斯，但仍有压抑不住地哼声从鼻腔漏出。

身后就是熟睡的梦比优斯，他弄出来的声音又这么大。理智再喊停下快停下，希卡利的手却不由自主地加快了速度。是托雷基亚，是他，他把欲望刻进了希卡利的身体与灵魂里，留下永远填不满的沟壑。那个恶魔，那双猩红的眼，在时时刻刻盯着他，被窥探的感觉一直都在，刺痛着他。蓝色的腿夹起被子不断摩擦，性器被柔软的布料包裹，希卡利的手指在生殖腔里进进出出，就像……就像托雷基亚的玩具和性器一样，他回忆着托雷基亚玩弄他的手法去玩弄自己，在里面抠挖搅动，不过他的手没有那金色指甲，无法在甬道里留下尖锐的快感。“唔……啊……托雷基亚……”仿佛念出那个恶魔的名字就能将其召唤似的，希卡利咬着被子闷闷地发出声。

身体自由了，可他的灵魂依然被困在诡异的无法反抗的房间里，依然被绑在那刑架上。他在替托雷基亚蹂躏他自己，在替托雷基亚支配这具身体。

他踢他踹他，辱骂他，玩弄他，将他的身体撕开给所有人看，可他也会在他的脸要撞上墙时抱住他，也会在他完成那些淫乱的任务后夸奖他，也会强硬地掰过他的头去吻他，也会边抚摸他的勋章边说喜欢他。那份优雅，那份轻蔑，还有那份很少流露但让人贪恋的温柔……明明那个恶魔花了那么大功夫才把他玩儿成这幅离了他就没法活下去的鬼样子，却又把完成品丢掉，再也不负责了。托雷基亚……这混蛋，这畜生……如果不是他，是别人，绝对不会这样做的，就、就比如旁边睡着的梦比优斯。希卡利用嘴狠狠扯着被子，咬牙切齿地低声咒骂，手下越来越快 ，腰也不自觉地摆动起来，在一下比一下粗暴的动作中抖着腿高潮。被子和床单都湿了，但现在换会惊动梦比优斯，所以他迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

希卡利今天早上醒来，看到身下整洁的床单、盖在身上柔软且没有污渍的被子，以及干净的身体与已经关闭的生殖腔，有些不知所措。那段暗无天日的阴影里，他的生殖腔一直是敞开着的，即便他由于体力不支而晕倒，托雷基亚也不允许他关掉，否则就会用鞭子抽打他，落在身上又疼又痒。出于这个习惯，他昨天……之后，应该也是没有关掉的。

是梦吗？是梦吧，不然为什么一点痕迹也没留下。但就算是梦，那些想法和行为也太荒谬了点。因此，他今天看到梦比优斯就有些浑身不自在，尽管对方没有任何异样。

梦比优斯一路陪着他来到科技局。推开长官室的门看到熟悉的办公场景后，希卡利才有种生活回到正轨的实感。

“希卡利长官您总算回来了！我的研究还有好多问题需要向您请教呢！您最近去哪儿了呀？怎么也不——”

希卡利一进门就见科技局里最宅的那个蓝族新人朝他跑过来，然后就被一旁的梦比优斯迅速擒住并且捂住了嘴巴。梦比优斯有些生气但又无奈地小声说：“你会不会说话？”怎么哪壶不开提哪壶。

“呜？”蓝族新人自然认得梦比优斯。只是他闷在实验室里纠结自己的发明构造已经有足足三个月，对外界一无所知，还是有人敲门告诉他“希卡利长官回来了”这才慌慌张张地冲出实验室跑到长官室门口。他被反手抓住，吓得浑身发抖，大气而也不敢喘，淡蓝色的眼灯不断向自己的长官求救。

了解对方只是对科研过分痴迷的希卡利稍微有点心安，至少在这样的人面前不用那么别扭。

“梦比优斯，放开他吧。”他看了看对方手里厚重的资料册，伸手拿过它，边翻看边走进房间内，“进来说。”

在希卡利的办公室坐了没一会儿，请假的梦比优斯就接到了佐菲发来的信息，说是警备队那边又有紧急任务需要他马上过去。他看了眼认真给科技局的人讲解问题的希卡利，觉得应该没什么大问题，便决定不打扰他们工作，自行离开了。

“所以你的大体思路没什么问题，就是有一些细节可以处理得更好。”希卡利从笔筒里抽出可擦笔，在图纸上圈了几处，“比如这几个地方，你用的全是教科书给的方案，生搬硬套进来后和整体架构并不搭配，太累赘了。那么以这个为例，将这条线直接走到这边，再把……这样制作的时候会少很多道不必要的工序，使用时故障率也更低。我有讲清楚吗？”

“我懂了，谢谢长官。”

蓝色的手指夹着笔，在空中转出一个好看的弧度。希卡利在椅子上撬了个二郎腿，靠在椅背上，腿蹬着地面转了转椅子，说：“那么就先回去改吧，改完先让你的导师看一看，之后有问题再来找我。”希卡利打开办公室的巨型光脑系统，一条条待处理事项蹦出来，他认真地看着，批复这些申请。除此之外，还有好多好多事情需要处理，真好，陷入忙碌的状态能让他忘记那些肮脏的事情。在桌子下，交叠在一起的双腿缠绕地越来越紧，希卡利自己也许都没发现他正在不自觉地小幅摆动着腰带动椅子左右旋转，可能是屁股比较享受和皮质座椅面的摩擦。

“好的。”年轻的蓝族心里冒出些猥亵的心思，离开长官室后走到熟悉的角落，将手中的图纸册扔进了垃圾桶里。

今天是科技局开例会的日子，由于希卡利缺席了一些时日，要讲的太多了，便提前来到会议室，将个人光脑连上大屏幕。陆陆续续地，人到齐了。他打开相关的文件，刚准备开口，就愣住了。大屏幕上显示的不是会议文件，而是一个动画——脖子上系着红色蝴蝶结的母鸡不停地排出鸡蛋。

简单单调到有些无趣，但足够让他的大脑自动联系到某些情节与感觉。他夹紧了双腿，以免生殖腔不受控制地自动打开。希卡利点了几下发现根本关不掉，不敢再看，也不知如何面对同事们，干脆低下头。他太想要冷静冷静了，于是拿过一旁的咖啡杯喝了一口。液体落在嘴里黏糊糊的，还有一小股腥味，他疑惑地向杯子里面看去，发现杯子里装着的不是他的咖啡而是粘稠的乳白色液体。

“长官给我们表演个下蛋吧！”寂静的会议室里不知是谁起了一声哄，引得大家哄堂大笑起来。

“呕！”意识到自己嘴里是什么东西的希卡利喉头一恶心，没忍住吐了出来，手里的杯子也没拿住。摔在地上，碎了。

“长官？”

这个声音是……？

希卡利抬头，居然看到了从前的托雷基亚正一脸关心地向自己伸手。他怕极了，怕托雷基亚又当众打他抽他操他蹂躏他玩弄他，一次次不容拒绝地将崩溃的他送往高潮，把他的尊严和骄傲踩个粉碎。“别碰我！滚开！”希卡利连忙别过脸不去看那恶魔堕落前的脸，将手臂挡在身前，退了好几步，直到身后靠在屏幕上，再也退无可退。

“长官，您怎么了？”对方在向他走进。

“你别过来！别碰我……”他护着自己，一点点蹲下，声音都在发抖。

“您、您……还好吗？不舒服的话，要不要帮您通知银十字或者联系梦比优斯？”

听到梦比优斯的名字，希卡利慢慢放松警惕，放下手臂，见是科技局现任副长官忧心忡忡的脸，稍微松了口气。他看向地上撒了的咖啡和杯子碎片，又扭头看向屏幕，完全是正常的文档，接着又观察起众人的表情来，他们脸上要么是担心要么是同情，要么是难以描述的情绪。

刚刚的……全是幻觉吧？

希卡利想到自己被抓时，就是这些同事和情报中心的工作人员在没日没夜的加班定位他的坐标和观察他的身体情况，不由得苦笑起来。现在，这些人肩上工作量不比他少，还要多花心思来照顾他的情绪，而他却因为个人原因耽误了大家的工作和科技局的正常运转。希卡利擦了擦嘴角带着光粒子的体液，说：“不用，我没事的……对不起，刚刚有点眼花了，我们继续讲吧。”

今天的工作都很顺利，没有任何异常，除了堆积的工作比较多，以及一个“小插曲”之外，其余和以前一模一样。下班前，希卡利给梦比优斯发送消息：“不用来陪我了，谢谢你，梦比优斯。”

那边的梦比优斯几乎是秒回。

“QAQ”

希卡利看到这可爱的表情，完全能想象出梦比优斯回复消息时的样子，他轻笑一声，心情也轻快许多，推门进入科技局底下屯放服务器的地下室。除了巨大的服务器，这里还有几台分散着的超巨型计算机，可供他操作以更快速地删去网络上流传的那些视频和图片。走向最偏僻最角落的那一台，一排排陈列着的巨大的服务器将他挡了个严严实实。他拉开椅子坐下，臀部仍然不自觉地扭动着。

“吱——”厚重的门被拉开了。

“在这能看吗？”  
“可以，只有这里能直接访问，我们的终端和网络全都被屏蔽了。”  
“还是你们科技局福利好，嘿嘿。”

听声音是两个年轻人，他们选的那台超巨型计算机离这里有段距离。没空管他们，希卡利的手指在纷繁复杂的窗口上操作着。格里姆德的投影不能录屏，但是有不少人都另外拿录像机录下了当时的场景。现在嘛，明面上是没有了，公开的网站只占网络世界的冰山一角。

希卡利以“希卡利”作为关键词搜索着，看着自动关联在自己名字后面的那些诸如“淫乱”“调教”“肉便器”“强制高潮”之类的淫语，或仅仅只是与“托雷基亚”这个名字并列出现，他就禁不住浑身发抖，双腿夹得更紧，摩擦得更快。那些截图，那些封面……在被删除的同时飞快地掠过屏幕。他空闲的双手撑在屁股两边的椅面上，前后扭腰的幅度越来越大。希卡利一边这样做着，一边想：当时注射进他身体的那些药物是不是还没彻底被代谢掉？

“跳蛋，说是助兴用的，拜托您亲身试用一下了。”

耳边突然炸开托雷基亚的声音，吓得希卡利的生殖腔自己打开了，正好顶上臀下一次重重的摩擦，肉穴旁边的两片肉被椅面蹂躏在一起，肉蒂猛地蹭过椅面，激得他浑身一哆嗦，前后同时喷出来。“唔……”他咬住手指，压抑着自己的声音。

“我靠，你开那么大声音干什么？被发现了怎么办？”  
“反正这里也没人啦。”  
“可我总觉得这儿还有其他人……算了不管了！诶，你们长官为什么这么浪啊，放进去之后就会自己吞吐。”  
“谁知道，希卡利长官平时一本正经，我们都以为他很检点的，谁知道让托雷基亚一碰就这样了。嘿兄弟，说实话，你们警备队看过这个的多吗？”  
“不少吧，当时训练场里直接就出现了，还是超高清巨幕的那种，大家都不练了光顾看，我们教官当时彻底懵了，关又关不掉，就把我们全赶出去了。现在好了，全被封了，花钱买也买不到。一会儿我能拷一份吗？”  
“当然，不过不要公开发，私底下传就可以了。”  
“喂——你看！哇，太厉害了，能放进去那么多，他的洞很深吧！”

“希卡利长官，大科学家，好好感受你体内这些跳动的小发明吧。”  
“放开我！啊呃！啊嗯……放过我吧……求你、不要了，真的要破了……啊……”  
“上到佐菲，下至梦比优斯，他们是不是轮流把你淫贱的生殖腔插了个遍？警备队的人在外出任务时也带着你出去野战吗？”

“我去！这事真的假的？快给我讲讲！”  
“这我那知道？不过希卡利他一个蓝族凭什么加入警备队啊？看那身板也不像能打的，估计还挨不过我两拳，兴许真的是睡上去吧，哈哈！”  
“也是，他凡事都做得那么好，都是为了出风头吧！在地球上保护人类什么的也都是假的吧？”  
“是我们佐菲队长亲自他邀请加入警备队的喔！”  
“大家都心知肚明，装作不知道罢了。直播那么多人都看了，视频也早就传开了，大家还要为了他脆弱的心一起演戏，装作什么事都没发生，太自欺欺人了，伪善。”  
“你看他完全不反抗诶，就任由别人搞他！”

“只是这样说你就生气了吗？那这样呢？”  
“啊！啊嗯……慢点……慢点……”

噩梦又被重演一遍。希卡利抱住自己莫名疼痛的小腹，蜷在椅子上，不知道是气得发抖，还是爽得发抖，或是疼得发抖。他伸手关掉生殖腔，胡乱擦了擦狼狈的下身，借椅子扶手站起来，扶着服务器外围的支架，向声音来源处走去。这两个人到底是谁？没有他的批准和权限授予擅自带外部人员进入地下重地，这是严重违反操作规定的操作，而且、而且还……按照科技局的规章制度，应该开除他们。

肉与肉的碰撞声，愉悦到极致的呻吟声，不断地在地下室回荡。希卡利弯着腰捂住剧痛无比的腹部，艰难拖沓地迈出一步又一步。

到底是谁这么胆大妄为——

眼前只有空荡荡的两个座位，以及回放直播的巨大光屏。

小腹的绞痛更厉害了，就像一根细木棍从下面进入顶破了生殖腔后又去撕扯其他脏器一样，他蹲下，大量的冷汗不断从额头往下流，屏幕中的他好像被捆住了，托雷基亚正一边扇他的脸一边进入他，说他是骚货是荡妇。

为什么？为什么是他？为什么把他羞辱成这样？为什么要让所有人都看到？眼前的场景越来越模糊。昏迷前的希卡利想，他一定要杀了托雷基亚。

“希卡利！希卡利！”

眼灯再次亮起，看到的是一脸担忧的梦比优斯。

“我、我怎么了？”

“我过来是想送你回家的，结果长官室里没找到你，正好遇到早上那个莽莽撞撞的小子，他说看到你往这里来了。”梦比优斯本来在警备队准备出发做紧急任务，等了半天也没个通知，干脆就去训练场了，结果情报中心那边突然说接到的消息显示托雷基亚现在可能在光之国，他把任务转交给别人后便马上赶过来，以免又发生什么事刺激到希卡利。

“梦比优斯，这里是禁止外部人员入内的呀，你怎么进来的？”希卡利这时仍不忘科技局规章制度的事，捂着有些疼的后脑问道。

也许是倒下的时候砸到了。

梦比优斯挠挠脑袋，说：“虽然写着‘闲杂人员禁止入内’，但这不是情况紧急嘛，门也没关着，我就冲进来了。怎么，你身体不舒服吗？我带你去银十字吧！”

听到“身体”两个字，希卡利又没忍住夹了夹腿。他摇摇头，说：“没事。”

“不行！都晕倒了还说什么没事，我和你一起去！”

梦比优斯扶着他站起来。希卡利眼前一晕没站稳，不小心栽进了梦比优斯的怀里，听到他的一声音量极小的闷哼。

“你受伤了？！”

“训练场上这是常有的事。”梦比优斯摸了摸胳膊上的伤，满不在乎地说。

希卡利一眼就看穿他的谎话：“训练场的那些毛头小子里有能伤到你的？”

梦比优斯拉着他往外走，心说果然瞒不住。

好吧，其实是他和几个学生打起来了。泰罗教官赶来后，见他动真格打人，劝又劝不动，所以把他制止住了，这伤是他挣扎时自己弄得。泰罗不明白一向和善的他为什么这么火大，问他怎么了。“他、他们说希……”他支支吾吾地，怎么也说不出那些难听的词。泰罗见他这幅样子马上就反应过来是怎么回事，出言教训完那几个后又增加了他们的训练量，并表示会和佐菲哥哥说这事建议开除他们，劝他做事不要那么冲动，不然传到希卡利耳朵里也是伤口撒盐。可是谁让那些人嘴里不干不净的？下次他再碰到这样的，还要打！

“这个嘛……算是我的秘密，不想告诉希卡利。”  
“原来是这样啊，梦比优斯也会有不想告诉我的事情呀。”  
“哼，你都昏倒了还说没事，我不可以有秘密吗？”  
“可我这不是乖乖跟着你去银十字了嘛。”

希卡利和梦比优斯边走边聊，很快就到了银十字。在做了一系列检查后，得出了身体没有任何问题的结论。“看吧，我就说我没事的。”希卡利对一旁正在翻看厚厚一大叠检查报告的梦比优斯说。

梦比优斯放下那些显示一切正常的报告，问：“护士姐姐，请问希卡利他还有哪些检查没做呀？”

温柔的护士小姐答：“一些光粒子分析，因为机器检测需要等待一些时间。”

梦比优斯看向希卡利，希卡利只得乖乖举起双手做投降状，说：“好的好的，我做检查就是了。”

看着金色的光粒子从胳膊被抽出体外，希卡利有些莫名的不安，但梦比优斯一直与他的另一只手十指相扣，向他传递着温暖。

护士将消毒棉签按在创面上，拔下针头，梦比优斯自觉地撒开希卡利的手，站起来凑上去帮他按住棉签，问：“大概多长时间可以出结果呀？”

“两个小时左右。”

“好，拜托你啦护士姐姐！那我先送他回家，一会儿我再来拿报告。”梦比优斯干脆一手帮他按着棉签一手挽着他的胳膊往外走。

“我可以在这里等着的，梦比优斯，那样太麻烦你了。”  
“你需要多休息，现在天都黑了，早点回家吧！再说了，我们之间不需要用‘麻烦’这个词。”

希卡利家的门一直都有梦比优斯的面部数据，在识别面板前一站定，自动就开了。

“你好好休息喔希卡利，一会再来找你。”  
“嗯。”

希卡利目送小战士的背影，直到一点儿也看不见了，才满心暖意地关上房门。其实不用这么着急的，不必那么忙慌地去又匆忙回来，明天他自己去银十字取报告也可以的。但梦比优斯坚持自己的想法，又是撒娇又是卖乖的，他就一点儿办法也没有了，只好答应了他，然后呆在家里。他突然发现那个小战士长大了，但不变的是阳光活泼的性格，和热情又善良的本性。希卡利这么感叹着，突然生出不祥的预感，接着浑身一颤，被一只黑色的手从后面掐住了脖子。

“好久不见，我的小性奴。”

听到这恶魔的声音，希卡利以为又是像那样幻觉，但脖子上实实在在的触感告诉他，这一切都是真的。

他刚准备发消息通知其他人，就被托雷基亚打断，二人你来我往地在狭小的室内过起招来。希卡利的心乱了，只是凭着身体的战斗本能进行攻击，像刚得到奥特之王赋予的骑士气息后第一次与博伽茹战斗那样狼狈。托雷基亚游刃有余地躲过了，甚至主动挨下不少攻击，他左右活动了下脖子，对他来讲，这和做爱的前戏没什么区别。

玩够了。

他一把抓住对方的光剑往外抽，甩扔到旁边，扣住希卡利的双手按在其身后，用胯部抵着对方的臀部，逼着其走到餐桌前。有支点后就好办多了。托雷基亚在希卡利的腿间摸了两下，很轻松地便摸出一条那条肉缝，他直接将性器插了进去，拉拽着对方的手腕，操干起身下的肉穴。

“我记得我告诉过你，只要我在，就要把生殖腔敞开的，忘记了吗？嘛，看起来你的身体还没忘得那么干净。”

好疼，是撕裂感。但甬道还是努力地适应突如其来的插入。

“滚！放开我！你这个畜生……”希卡利的上身紧贴餐桌，胯部卡在其边缘处，无法动弹。托雷基亚的力量大得很，他的双手只能背在身后，身体的剧烈挣扎反倒帮助托雷基亚的性器蹭过敏感点，连咒骂都变调了。身体很快就完全接受熟悉的阴茎，快感自两腿之间传来，伴着愉悦和疼痛，巨大的耻辱感席卷了希卡利的全身。这里不是什么没办法使用力量的房间，是光之国，是他的家，可他依然无法反抗对方的侵犯。

“喔？原来你想让我放开你。我以为你半夜里喊着我的名字自慰是想回到我身边了，所以才来找你的。”托雷基亚轻笑一声，放缓了挺动腰身的速度，先是狠狠操进最深处，又全根拔出。之前的粗暴让干涩的甬道像处子一般流出点儿光粒子液体，这是初次体验时都没有的。

这样缓慢而残酷的惩罚实在磨人，希卡利像钟摆，不断徘徊在充实与空虚两个极端之间，痛苦和快乐的界限越来越模糊，他想起背对梦比优斯做的羞耻行为和当时对托雷基亚荒诞的迷恋，脸红的不行，只好自我欺骗。“那都是梦……啊！”他说。后入姿势插的很深，当身体又一次被贯穿时，撕裂感袭来，生殖腔被填满了，他的大腿根都爽得微微发抖。这不是梦，也不是他在自慰，而是真实的托雷基亚在操干他。在托雷基亚的面前，希卡利永远没必要像在其他人身边那样掩饰自己的快乐，因为他的一切不堪与快活都是身后的恶魔带给他的。他大声呻吟着：“啊……嗯呃……哈啊……啊……”

托雷基亚将他的手扳得更高了，几乎要把希卡利的双臂卸掉。他最看不惯的就是这个伪善的光之国，以及这个天真又自欺的上司。明明得到过强大的黑暗力量，偏偏嘴里都是什么“守护”“纽带”“羁绊”之类冠冕堂皇的词，可笑。“你的生殖腔在主动吸我了，要不要再展示给别人看看？对了，你昨晚偷偷摸自己的那段视频我也有喔，让当时熟睡的梦比优斯看看你背对着他做了多么淫荡的事吧。”说着他空闲的手向对方身下的那根东西摸去。

“不！不要……”听到托雷基亚又要把自己的私密曝光出去，希卡利对他的那些微妙而旖旎的心思顷刻间荡然无存，他拼命摇头，带着光粒子的眼泪落下，托雷基亚的手将他的胳膊掰得好疼，那根性器把他身下的穴都操破了，好过分，可另一只手却在温柔缓和地套弄他的阴茎。他恨他，他应该恨他，可托雷基亚总是这样，总是这样，让在欲望之海里沉没的希卡利对他的感情永远复杂，永远难以分辩。他停下挣扎，抱着一点点希望说：“不要、不要给别人看……嗯啊……拜托……拜托你给我留点尊严吧……啊……求你……”

“尊严？你在我这里还想有什么尊严？”托雷基亚冷笑一声，松开对方的两只手腕，说，“你去发消息通知其他人，说你又被我操了，让他们赶紧来救你。呵。”他的两只手揉着两瓣臀肉，金色指甲陷进肉里，动作就像顶级的面点师揉搓光滑柔软的面团那样，而那根性器就在这两坨面团中间湿润炙热的小穴里进进出出，甚至还翻出一小圈里面的软肉。

希卡利的手自由了，然而他只是用手支撑着自己的上身，没有其余的动作。做不到，无论如何也做不到。一想到又会被亲密的同伴们看到他现在的样子，他怎么也无法请求救援。

“呃啊……我发不出去……啊……啊！”

“是哪种发不出去？”托雷基亚在他的屁股上打了两下，发现对方夹的更紧，下手便逐渐重了，语气也愈发嘲讽起来，“是消息传不出去，还是你被操爽了舍不得离开我，所以不想发？喂喂，长官，你可是在被我强暴呢！一点都不反抗，让别人见了是不是有点不太合适？”

巴掌一下又一下落在他的屁股上，被年轻自己一万岁的前下属打屁股令希卡利羞愧难当，可身体在向他传递快乐的讯号。他仰起脖子，不断摇头，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟。“唔……啊……没……我没有……啊……”这是强暴，是逼迫。他的身体因为不可控的生理反应而格外怡悦，但他没有不反抗，他没有不舍得，没有离不开托雷基亚，没有，绝对没有！“婊子。”托雷基亚骂了一句，握着希卡利的胯部开始在对方的生殖腔内冲刺。

一样东西损坏了，希卡利可以用自己聪明的头脑和灵巧的双手将它复原，或者废物利用，开发出其他新用途。可是现在，他自己损坏了，大脑拼命地运转，也没找到一个最佳的修复方案。

“真是天生的泄欲工具，玩儿烂了之后操起来还是这么舒服，我都不知道该说你的穴真紧还是该夸你真会夹。”托雷基亚尽情享用着被自己调教成极品尤物的前长官的身体。

体内的性器速度越来越快，夹杂光粒子的体液沿着希卡利的大腿内侧往下落，留下像泪痕一样的影子。这块美玉早就被托雷基亚摔碎了，即便有人小心翼翼地捡起来拼凑到一块，再用世间最精湛的技艺修复好，仔细保管着，也无济于事。乍一看和从前没区别，走进后便会发觉那上面全是密密麻麻触目惊心的裂纹，轻轻一碰就碎了。那个把他当众摔破的罪魁祸首仍然在折磨着可怜的碎片，把所有都磨碎成粉末。

希卡利的手攥起一小团桌布，身体里那根作乱的东西在蹂躏他的同时也在让他蹂躏他身下的桌布。“啪。”桌子另一端的那瓶兰花倒了，那是梦比优斯几天前拿来的，他说和希卡利很像。里面的营养液泼在希卡利脸上，瓶身以小瓶口为中心在平面上转了半圈，抵达桌子边缘处。又是一声“啪”，它碎了。那支兰花就静静躺在碎片和水渍上。

“啊！啊嗯……慢点……慢点……”不同的地方，不同的姿势，相同的性器与生殖腔，相同的台词。闭上眼灯，他仍旧身处那个四四方方的小房间，无数道不怀好意的目光注视着他，一条条飘过的弹幕化为利箭扎在他身上，他的身体被掰开，被进入，被捅裂，而他无力反抗。

托雷基亚性器的进出速度越来越快，不久前还青涩但如今已熟烂的穴肉热切地迎接着。希卡利用尽全身的力气踢向身后的恶魔，不但没有任何作用，反而换来更深更狠的操干。在他浑身痉挛迎来高潮的那一刻，托雷基亚揪起他脑后的背鳍，吻住他微张的唇。他们做过很多次爱，一起登上过很多次顶峰，但亲吻，这是第二次。

好痛苦。

希卡利的眼泪从眼角滑落到唇边，被托雷基亚吞下后再送到他嘴里请他品尝。狡猾的舌头如春风一般柔和，扫过他口腔里的每一个角落。作为科学家，希卡利虽然没有驯化过野兽，但他懂得那是怎样一套流程。首先要把它关进笼子里，它会狂怒会闹抓笼子，这时需要抽它打它，令它安静下来，再给予它一点食物，之后无论怎样都别理它，就将它放在那里，直到它再次无法忍受被拘禁的痛苦而狂暴，就再重复同样的过程，如此几番下来，无论多么热爱自由的兽类也会变成乖巧的实验对象或宠物，放出笼子也没关系，它会为了那一点点食物主动爬进笼子里。他明白，托雷基亚施舍的这点温柔只是诱饵，只是日后控制他的筹码。可他太痛苦了，他迈不过去这个坎儿，被卡在交界处动弹不得，快要死掉了，只得吞下诱饵，咽下致命的温柔，让托雷基亚的双手牵引着他往下走。这样的摧毁，这样的凌辱，他根本无法接受，但同样也无法摆脱。如果不合上双眼，如果不蒙骗自己的心，如果再时刻想着逃跑、想着恨，岂不是活着的每分每秒都是无穷无尽的折磨？

希卡利的身体再次被黑色纹路爬上，像又有药品注射进去了一样。

他被干到浑身抽搐，不绝的快感持续冲刷他的身体，震撼他的灵魂。浓白的液体灌满生殖腔里后，希卡利转过自己的下半身，一路留下精液的痕迹，改半躺为跪，他的双手攀上了托雷基亚的胸膛，抱住他，环住他。托雷基亚教会了他口交，但还没教会他如何亲吻，于是他笨拙地用舌头回应他，一寸一寸地挪动膝盖拉进他们之间的距离，越贴越近。他在桌子上跪着，却挺直了腰，居高临下地亲吻托雷基亚。

他决心成为这宗惨案的另一个犯人。

这里是光之国，以希卡利的家与宇宙警备队总部之间的距离，用飞行也不过只需几分钟便可抵达，通讯终端在身上，骑士气息的光剑就在不远处，他有许多种逃跑、求助或战斗的方法，却选择了拥抱敌人。精液从他的两腿之间留下，落在桌布上一滩，拉出长长的白丝，更多的淫液和精液因他的动作顺那道白丝成功降落。他搂着托雷基亚，将自己的舌头送进对方的口腔里，讨好地舔过对方的牙龈，采用舔舐性器的方法以舌尖在托雷基亚的上颌画着圆圈。

托雷基亚不应期后的阴茎再度勃起，抵在希卡利的腿间。只有托雷基亚自己知道，这次他没有借助格里姆德的力量还原身体状态，所以这欲望是真实的，是来自他的身体的，是不以折辱对方为目的的，是对希卡利的。

希卡利松开了托雷基亚的嘴。“唔啊……哈啊……啊……”呻吟着，喘着粗气，主动伸手摸向对方胯下那个给他带来快乐的存在。那种浑身都被掌控住，动弹不得，痛苦又无比愉悦，灵魂都在战栗的感觉……绝顶的快感让他上瘾，甚至希望托雷基亚不要再丢下他，他用深情地目光望向托雷基亚，说：“请再来一次吧。”

托雷基亚被那眼神看得泛起一股恶心和惧意来，拂开了希卡利往下摸去的手，一巴掌扇在他的脸上：“骚货！你被操傻了吗？为什么这么贱！”

你怎么会这么低贱？你不是很厉害吗？你不是光之使者吗？你不是从黑暗里爬出来重新回归光明了吗？你应该不管遇到什么困难，迎面而上克服它！你应该像个战士一样和黑暗做对抗！为什么要用那么卑微的目光？为什么你也和那些被凌辱后的人变得一样软弱无能，眼睛里只剩做爱了？为什么？为什么？希卡利长官，你怎么可以变成这样？！为什么你的眼里全是讨好和爱意，一点抵抗也没有了？！

托雷基亚这么想着，心里升起一股无名火，他揪起对方背鳍将其从桌子上拖拽下来，一阵拳打脚踢。浑身发抖的希卡利狼狈地倒在地上，被蹬了又爬起来跪着，好像完全失去理智不会思考一样，比往常暗淡一些的淡黄色眼灯一直望向托雷基亚腿间的性器。托雷基亚在他脸上甩了十几个巴掌，一脚揣在他的肩膀上。“唔！”背部撞到墙的的希卡利发出闷哼，他甚至在内心感激起托雷基亚，因为他只是让自己的背部磕到了，身体其他地方都好好的没有受伤。

腹部的剧痛又来了，可还是好想要。他用受伤的背部蹭着房门，敏感的背鳍在摩擦中得到了满足，但这还不够。两腿大敞，他一手撸动性器一手三指并拢插进了自己的生殖腔里。

“看来应该放几个怪物轮奸你的，脏婊子！居然会爱上这样侮辱你的人！实在太贱了！”

“啊……嗯啊……哈啊……”希卡利发出完全不加掩饰的美妙呻吟，比以往动听百倍。托雷基亚掏出纸巾，边擦手边向他走去。他见到对方来，也不玩自己了，连忙跪着爬到他面前，迎面又是两个耳光，被踹回原位。托雷基亚的这一脚踢到了他的小腹。“呃……好痛……”希卡利捂着肚子，再也没有爬起来的力气。他感到体内比生殖腔更靠上一点的地方正有一股热流不受控制地往下流，同时伴随强烈的坠痛。希卡利有些疑惑，他的身体已经被玩到这个地步了吗？于是他在身下摸了一把。手掌上除了自己的淫液与托雷基亚的精液，还有光粒子液体。破了吗？可是那一点点撕裂不会留这么多光粒子吧？

他再抬头，只见到恶魔打开托雷拉门扉离开的背影。托雷基亚终于彻底放弃了再也无法引起征服欲的玩物。

“呕……”胃部一缩，又吐出许多光粒子。

“铛铛。”

认为可能是房门面板失控所以没识别出自己面部数据的梦比优斯敲了敲门，他手里拿着两张化验单，满脸写着复杂和纠结。见里面没有反应，他将那两张已经被他翻来覆去过无数次的化验单又看了几遍，酝酿着要如何开口告诉希卡利这件事情。他边敲门边道：“希卡利？”

梦比优斯看向一旁的窗户，透出窗帘的光说明里面有人呀，为什么不应敲门呢？他突然意识到了什么，顿时慌张起来，用力拍门，喊着：“希卡利？！希卡利？！”

“啊……”门的另一面传来痛苦的呻吟声。

瘫坐在地上的希卡利用尽全身的力气，抬手按下门把，虚弱地回应到：“梦比优斯……”

三天后的夜晚。

疲惫的梦比优斯在希卡利的病床边趴着，一动不动盯着他。一旁的桌子上是这三天来新做的各项检查，放在最上面是跟这些错开的两张纸。其中一张显示希卡利的光粒子当中含有大量不明成分的致幻和影响情绪的药品。这三天，银十字和科技局的人不断研究和实验，得出一个结论：要研究药物抗体的话没有希卡利长官是不行的。于是皮球又踢到了还昏在病床的当事人身上。而另一张显示P=18.842ng/ml，HCG=741mIU/ml。温柔善良的奥特之母玛丽接过报告看了直摇头，对着自己一手抚养长大的梦比优斯劝慰道：“数据偏低，但养一养还是能稳住的。这……唉，你好好照顾希卡利，等他醒来让他自己做决定吧。”

梦比优斯到现在，缓了足足有三天，也没彻底接受这个事实。

这个生命真是个错误。

三天前希卡利打开门的那一刻，他觉得自己又回到了噩梦的日子——不光是希卡利的噩梦，也是他的噩梦。科技局和情报中心一直在加班定位坐标，警备队和救援队也四处搜找，全都一无所获。那个直播窗口莫名出现在他的面前，关都关不掉，他只能眼睁睁地看着它发生。直到一切结束，狼狈不堪的希卡利突然出现在他的床上。抽奖？礼物？那个幸运儿……是他？梦比优斯手抖着，轻轻拆开他的礼物。缎带、十字缚、口球、固定按摩棒的人类内裤、那根还在旋转的按摩棒……这花费了一些功夫，梦比优斯不得不逼着自己去回忆直播中托雷基亚是如何给希卡利戴上这些的，再用相反的手法和顺序去脱掉，他最后揭开希卡利脸上的眼罩，发现对方的眼灯灭着，显然已经昏过去了，但呼吸平稳。幸好幸好，没有让希卡利看见他裆下的生理反应，免得被吓到。他拿床单裹住希卡利直接飞去银十字，之后就一直守在那里，除此之外，他什么也做不了。

现在那股无能为力的烦躁感又来了。梦比优斯伸个懒腰，觉得自己可能是困到眼花才看见希卡利的被子下面动了动，直到昏迷的人嘴里发出“嗯嗯”的哼声，让他意识到他没看错。

“希卡利？”他欣喜地凑上前，而希卡利的眼灯依然没有打开，只是哼哼。被子下面在动，他弯腰，掀起被子角往里看。下一秒他就红着脸用力把被子盖了回去，手忙脚乱地给奥特之母发消息询问相关的情况。

玛丽从他零碎而羞涩的表达中读懂了他的疑问，回复道：“希卡利可能会看到幻觉，搞不好会弄伤自己。你可以帮他，但一定要格外小心，最后不能在里面。”

梦比优斯反锁好病房的门，把矮椅挪到一旁，坐在了病床边，手都不知道该往哪里放。面色潮红的希卡利还是没醒，只是因身体欲望而自动安慰着自己的下身，就算被子盖着也能听见自那处传来的叽咕叽咕的水声。“嗯……啊……啊……”梦比优斯先是一条腿蜷在床边，而后像是下定决心，飞快地钻进被子里。他抓住希卡利抽插中的手带到一旁，撑开蜷着的手掌，红蓝交错十指紧扣，再俯身压在他身上，轻轻吻上他发出不满哼声的唇，再不由自主地闭上眼睛。希卡利的嘴巴，尝起来香香的……

唇舌间的交缠引得蓝色的手条件反射一般攀上银族的胸膛，穿过对方身侧金色的箭头状纹路向后，半路又被红色的手截下按住，彼此的指缝又一点点被填满。

“这次我抓住你了。”梦比优斯松开希卡利的唇，在人鱼一样的漂亮耳朵边说。接着从十指相扣改为抓住对方手腕按在枕头上，下身的生殖腔已经弹出了性器，他挺身在肉穴外面蹭蹭，缓缓进入了那个又热又滑的地方。“啊嗯……嗯……啊……”希卡利已经习惯做爱时胳膊不自由了，但这和之前的体验完全不同，他的身体还有些不适应这样温柔的倾轧，修长的腿盘上银族精瘦有力的腰，想要主动抬屁股，却被对方的身体压住了。终于，柔和侵入的顶端与生殖腔的最深处拥抱在一起，这全根没入的时刻，他们都吐出愉悦舒快的呻吟。 梦比优斯一边慢慢抬起臀胯抽出性器，一边抚上希卡利的小腹。那里已经有了一个小生命，尽管它来到世界的方式和时机都不对，可它的去留应该由希卡利决定，他不能伤到它。

母亲说，要格外小心。

性器退到一半后，再次挺入慢慢撑开深处的甬道，在距离最深处一点点的位置止步，接着缓缓退出，如此重复几次后，这样过于小心翼翼、纯粹为了安抚所以点到为止式的抽插对于只接受过粗暴性爱的身体也是一种折磨。

希卡利终于醒了，眼灯的亮度较以往暗淡不少。在看清自己身上不是托雷基亚而是梦比优斯后，不知怎么的，突然哭了起来。“梦比优斯……”他念着他的名字，声音里全是委屈。希卡利大概能猜到又是梦比优斯救了自己，他在想他会不会怪自己，从前他单独行动出了麻烦，都是梦比优斯带着其他伙伴来救他的，这次估计也一样。他又乱来了，明明早就答应过梦比优斯不再这样的。他不想被梦比优斯讨厌，但他自己都已经开始讨厌自己了。梦境中托雷基亚说的是对的，“这不是我一个人的错，你也是有罪的”，之前他还能说“我不是我没有”，这回他成了共犯，犯贱的模样把托雷基亚都恶心走了，于是一句辩白也说不出口，只能不停地念着他的名字。如果是梦比优斯的话，什么都可以的。

梦比优斯应了一声，也念了一遍对方的名字，小心翼翼地顶了那最深处一下，像是给鼓足勇气吃药的小朋友糖果似的。欲求不满的肉穴蠕动着，想要更快更深的插入，而梦比优斯的脑子里一直绷着那根弦，不管它怎么引诱也不为所动。

“啊嗯……啊……梦比优斯……”希卡利实在无法忍受这轻缓柔和的煎熬，勾在梦比优斯腰的双腿开始用力，想要借此让阴茎入他更深。

“希卡利，听我的，放松些。”一向好说话的梦比优斯突然用不容拒绝的严肃口吻说。

“为什么……啊啊……嗯……好难受……”希卡利带着哭腔请求，“嗯……梦比优斯……求你动一动……我好难受……”

梦比优斯在他嘴上亲了一口，轻轻按住他的小腹，心一横，说出那个残忍的事实：“你怀孕了，这里有个宝宝。”

身下之人闻言愣了一瞬，身体僵住动也不动，嘴张了又合什么都没说，只是眼泪流的更凶。梦比优斯见希卡利这样，心里同样无比痛苦，可希卡利他总是要知道它的存在呀。他蹭蹭对方的脸，把那些眼泪蹭过来，蹭到自己脸颊上。梦比优斯不能哭，便把希卡利的泪当成自己的。这个孩子是怎么来的，它的父亲是谁，所有人都心知肚明。震惊、耻辱、悲哀、委屈、绝望、自我厌恶……无数种情绪混杂在一起，希卡利知道那伤痕再也无法愈合了，他嚎啕大哭起来，嘴里不停地喊梦比优斯的名字。“呜……梦比优斯……梦比优斯……咳咳！”他的身体因为过于激动的情绪而颤抖起来，哭呛了，咳嗽着，下身也因为咳嗽与抽泣而一下下夹紧。

梦比优斯不想让希卡利看到他的眼泪，连忙抱紧他，亲他的脖子，亲他的侧脸，亲他的耳朵，身下稍微用力地抽插了几下，哽咽着说：“希卡利、希卡利……哭吧，哭出来就好了，一切都会好起来的。”

“啊……我不、我不想……呜……啊……”不想被侮辱后犯贱地生下那个人的孩子。希卡利开始剧烈挣扎起来，试图用手去捶打自己的小腹。

梦比优斯连忙压住他，用性器安抚似的轻轻撞了一下那个敏感点。希卡利的生殖腔接受到了爱意，献出一小股热流，伴着痛苦夹杂愉悦的哼声，身子也软了。梦比优斯通过观察对方的神情以及感受身下躯体的状态，逐渐摸索到大概是什么样的力道、频率和深度既能让希卡利舒服又不会伤害到孩子。尽管他也心如刀绞，但不得不劝慰道：“你先冷静冷静，不管做什么，等真的想好了也不迟。”

“啊……这一切、一切都是错误……我、我也……”满脸悲戚的希卡利说。  
梦比优斯抵在他颈肩的头摇得像拨浪鼓似的，说：“这不是你的错，你是被迫的！你的光粒子有一种不明成分的药物，不仅致幻还影响情绪，这不怪你，没有人会把责任推到你身上，你也不要怪你自己。哥哥们，还有大家，他们都在等你好起来。当然，还有我……我也在等你……”  
“嗯、啊！啊……”

性器划过浅处的敏感点，希卡利摇着头发出一声惊呼，情绪也随之渐渐平稳下来。看来这样的方式是有效的。梦比优斯发现这一点后便喜欢往这里戳弄，他从没做过这种事，还不得要领，但他有的是时间和耐心慢慢探索希卡利的身体。

“希卡利教教我怎么样让你舒服吧。”  
“啊……快一点……狠一点……”  
“不行喔，妈妈说要格外小心。”  
“嗯……哈啊……啊……那、那你摸摸这里……”

蓝色的手牵着红色的手往下走。梦比优斯以为他说的是阴茎，谁知希卡利牵着他前往更下面的存在。红色的指尖触碰到那颗半硬的小豆豆后，它就马上硬起来，希卡利的腰也跟着轻轻弹了一下。梦比优斯觉得前后两者都应该兼顾到，便将手翻过来，手心朝内，食指与中指夹着肉蒂轻轻揉搓，拇指与无名指则按摩起阴茎根部的卵蛋，身下开始挺动。希卡利的手往上抓住银色的手腕，感受年轻身体腕下有力的筋一跳一跳的活动，是梦比优斯正在学着给他带来快乐。他开始意识到，血肉横飞、刀刀见血的凌辱只是性交而不是做爱，做爱是被细密的爱意包裹缠绕不由自主，是身心皆与另一个存在水乳交融、合二为一。同时，爱欲可以是牵着风筝的线，也可以是限制自由的牢笼。梦比优斯用爱抚平希卡利心中的皱褶，然后像韧性十足又强度极高的材料一样护着他，他随心所欲且不受伤害。

幼时堆积木似的，一点一点但越来越多的小快乐堆积在一起慢慢将他送上顶峰。灵魂从那间阴暗的诡异房间升起，穿过一道道恶意凝聚的弹幕，飘向这个真正得到他的幸运儿。

很久从前，在复仇铠甲中的希卡利被梦比优斯拯救，今时今日，仍然是梦比优斯在黑暗与苦难中找到他，毫不犹豫地走向他，在无光的地方硬生生撕开一条逃离的裂缝，拉着他的手一起奔向光，奔向美好灿烂、充满无限可能的未来。这是必然，是注定，是宿命，只有梦比优斯能做到。还好是梦比优斯，也必须是梦比优斯。

性器在最后一刻撤出希卡利的身体，射在他的小腹上，他们抱在一起，享受爱的余温。

“我有点害怕，梦比优斯，你能一直陪在我身边吗？”  
“如果希卡利需要的话。”  
“需要！我需要……我求之不得。”

【姐妹点的结局：时光倒流】

梦比优斯醒来，马上打开电子终端，看着上面的日期，居然真的回到这一天了！他拜托赛罗逆转时间并且保留下他的记忆，居然真的回来了！他从家里像箭似的冲出去，飞到希卡利家里。

“希卡利！”

希卡利正在检查出行前是否带好了采集用品和需要的物资，他疑惑地看向倚着门气喘吁吁的梦比优斯，问：“诶？梦比优斯？怎么了这么着急。”

“你、你别走！”超过自身速度的飞行让梦比优斯有点头晕外加喘不上气。

“进来坐下说话吧，要喝口水吗？”希卡利接了杯水放在梦比优斯面前。

梦比优斯将水一饮而尽，火烧似的喉咙终于好受了些，拉着希卡利的手不放，说：“别去！千万别去那里！”

“为什么啊？”

“那里、那里……！总而言之就是你别去！”梦比优斯无论如何也说不出来，他太匆忙了，还没想好借口留下希卡利。

“嗯？”希卡利有些疑惑地看着梦比优斯，而后笑了笑，用另一只手在梦比优斯抓紧不放的手上拍了拍，“好，既然你不让我去，那我就不去了。反正科技局有替代用的土壤，我也不是非去不可。”


End file.
